Recuerdame
by DaNnA LoVeGoOd
Summary: Song fic de la cancion Recuerdame de la Quinta Estacion y Marc Anthony


_**Recuérdame**_

-que piensas que haces? -gritó la castaña- a donde piensas que te largas!

-a un lugar lejos de ti, Hermione. -dijo el pelirrojo, mientras empacaba sus ropa, en una maleta- Ya quiero estar aquí

-que demonios dices, Ron -dijo ella, a punto de llorar- no quiero que te vallas

-pues me iré, eso es lo que tuve que haber hecho hace tiempo. Ya no soporto nuestras peleas, no soporto tus berrinches, y sobre todo, no te soporto a ti

Hermione habia comenzado a llorar como nunca. Era verdad que lo único que hacían era pelearse siempre, pero ella lo amaba. Era su único amor

-Hermione -dijo el- no me vengas con esas escenitas, por favor

-por favor -repitió ella- no te vallas

-nuestro matrimonio es un fiasco, lo sabes muy bien -dijo el, mientras se dirigía a la puerta- a veces me arrepiento haberme casado contigo. Adiós, Hermione

Ella le hubiera suplicado que se quedara, pero su orgullo era enorme, y no la dejo. Luchó contra si misma varias veces. Cuando ya habia derrotado a su orgullo, fue a la puerta de su casa, esperando ver a Ron, en la entrada, pero ya no estaba ahí, se habia desaparecido.

Cayo sobre el frio suelo, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Sabía que no regresaría, pero ella esperaba que regrese en cualquier momento, cosa que no pasaría. Despues de unos momentos, comenzó a llover. No le importo. Esperaba volverle a ver en cualquier segundo. Despues, llovió mas duro, y no tuvo otra que regresar a casa.

Se cambio de ropa, sin dejar de llorar. Habia sido una estúpida al dejarlo ir. No soportaba la idea de que el se fuera de la casa. Tenía miedo de que Ron se fuera a divertir con una cualquiera, como por ejemplo esa Lavender Brown.

Ella trato de dormir, pero no dejaba de sollozar ni un segundo. Ella queria que el estuviera en ese momento junto a ella, para que la protegiera. No queria pensar en donde el iba a dormir, ni con quien. Pero pensó, que tal vez, el sueñe con ella. Si el soñaba con ella, el regresaría, al lugar al que pertenece

Recuérdame cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas

Cuando lejos de nuestra cama es a mí en quien piensas.

Recuérdame.

Se arrepintió por un momento de dejarla así. El ya sabia que si lo hacia, nunca mas iba a regresar y su matrimonio terminaría de una forma que el no habría querido. Sabia muy bien cuanto iban a sufrir los dos por esa separación. Pero ya no habia marcha atrás. El lo único que hubiera deseado era no haber peleado de esa forma. Todo por los estúpidos celos de el.

Ron habia visto cuando ese Víktor Krum llego al ministerio, ya que era invitado del ministro. Krum habia visto a Hermione de reojo y fue a saludarla. Eso era aceptable, ya que hace años que no se veían. Lo que no sabia, era que el le invito a comer en un restaurante finísimo y ella habia aceptado. El le habia visto cuando se estaba arreglando para ir a la cena, y el le habia preguntado ¿A dónde se iba? Y ella respondió que el ministro le habia invitado a cenar y que iba a ir otra persona, y que ella no sabia de quien se trataba. Solo le dijo que eran cosas del trabajo, nada más que eso.

Hermione se habia ido a esa cena, y el no sabia en donde era ese restaurante. Como el se habia quedado solo en la casa, así que habia invitado a Harry y Luna, para que lo acompañen. Ellos no estaban casados, solo estaban comprometidos. Luna habia propuesto irse a cenar en un lindo restaurante que habían acabado de inaugurar y ellos habían aceptado, ya que estar en la casa, iba a ser muy aburrido.

Cuando habían llegado, Ron se habia llevado una gran sorpresa, al encontrarse con Hermione en ese lugar y estaba acompañada de Krum. El le cogía de la mano y luego la beso. Ella se mostraba sorprendida y en ese momento, Ron habia llegado y habia hecho un escándalo. Ese ataque de celos habia hecho que comience la peor de sus peleas, y por lo tanto, el se habia ido de la casa. El solo esperaba que ella sienta una enorme tristeza, se lo merecía, aunque, no habia escuchado muy bien lo que habia dicho ella, defendiéndose.

Talvez debió haberla oído un poquito más, pero se rehusó a seguir pensando en eso. Su celular estaba sonando. Era una llamada de Harry, pero el no le contesto. De seguro que Hermione le habia contado y el queria intervenir. Pero no lo dejaría. No iba a regresar a su casa, ni aunque le pagaran. Estaba lloviendo duro cuando habia llegado al callejón Diagón, fue al caldero choreante para alquilar una habitación.

Hacia mucho frio, como si un dementor estuviera cerca de el. De seguro que ella sentiría el mismo frio, así que, de una forma u otra, se iba a acordar de el.

Recuérdame cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa

Cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden y te abrazan.

Recuérdame.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione pensaba que lo ocurrido el dia anterior, era solo una terrible pesadilla, pero al moverse al otro lado de la cama, para tocar el pecho de su esposo y despertarlo con un beso, vio que no estaba. Se dio cuenta de que si se habia ido de verdad.

Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y se sintió peor, cuando bajo al la sala y vio varias fotos de ellos. No podía soportar sentirse así. Ahora esos lindos recuerdos, eran dolorosos recuerdos. Los siguió viendo, pero no encontró una, la de su boda. De seguro que se la habia llevado.

Mientras tanto, Ron veía esa vieja foto de su boda. Se sentía solo, pero al mismo tiempo no la queria engañar. Cada ves se aclaraba mas el día. Era domingo, así que no le importo quedarse en la cama, pero igual, pronto debería bajar a desayunar.

Antes de pararse, le habia llegado una lechuza, que era de Hermione. No la leyó, aunque queria saber lo que queria ella. No la abrió, solo la arrojo al fuego. De hoy en adelante, ella ya no existiría.

Recuérdame cuando mires a los ojos del pasado

Cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos

Y que seas invisible para mí, para mí.

Cuando habia bajado, vio que Harry lo esperaba. No sabia si huir de ahí, o simplemente conversar con el.

-que tal, Harry?

-sabes que Hermione esta sufriendo mucho -me dijo-

no lo se, ni me importa

-Ron! Tú la amas, te debería importar

-ya no la amo -dijo Ron- o creí que la amaba, pero solo fue un error, nada más que eso

-deberías verla, esta destrozada-

y yo? ¿eh? Dime lo que yo siento

-creo que no sientes nada, ya que si lo sintieras, estarías con ella

-no te voy a escuchar…

-solo has una cosa

-que?

-solo mírala a los ojos, y sabrás todo lo que ella sufre, y de paso, veras cuanto la amas

-no puedo, y no quiero

-entonces solo recuerda su mirada

Luego Harry se habia ido, dejándole la duda. Sin querer, recordó todo. Cada ves que ella lo esperaba, tranquila, en la sala de la casa, cuando se habia ido de fiesta con George. Ella no le tenía ningún rencor. Sin comprenderlo, se sintió atado a Hermione, ya que ella de verdad si debía estar sufriendo mucho por la culpa de el. Luego, se sintió incompleto, como si un trozo de su alma se habría quedado junto a Hermione.

Recuérdame amándote

Mirándote a los ojos

Atándome a tu vida

Recuérdame amándote

Esperándote tranquila

Sin rencores sin medida

Recuérdame, recuérdame

Que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel.

Ron se sintió tan mal al pensar eso, que se fue al bar y se tomo toda una botella de whisky de fuego. Luego comenzó a sentirse mal, veía todo borroso, cuando alguien comenzó a hablar con el. No tenía la menor idea de quien era, pero era una mujer.

Despues de unas horas, se habia despertado en su cama. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, y habia una mujer, tambien desnuda a su lado. Cuando la reconoció, grito.

-Lavender! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-oh, won-won, ya despertaste-que paso?

-estabas conversando conmigo, y me llevaste a tu habitación -dijo Lavender, como si fuera lo más obvio- me tomaste, me hiciste tuya…

-hicimos el amor? -pregunto el, perplejo--claro, y has sido muy bueno -dijo, con una sonrisa picara-

-Ron, estas aquí? -dijo alguien, desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¿Ron?

Y se abrió la puerta.

-oh -dijo Hermione- lamento interrumpirlos, mejor me voy-

no! espera! -grito Ron- por favor

-si quieres hablar conmigo -repuso ella, mirándole- ten la decencia de ponerte ropa, Ronald

Y el se vio, estaba desnudo, cogió la sabana, que tambien tapaba a Lavender, y se cubrió un poco

-te voy a esperar cinco minutos. Si no bajas, nunca mas te voy a volver a ver Y sin decir más, se fue

Recuérdame cuando sientas que tu alma está inquieta.

Si el deseo y tu amor no me calientan.

Recuérdame

-oh, won-won -dijo la insoportable de Lavender- no la tomes en cuenta, esta celosa, nada mas

-aléjate de mi -repuso el- no tengo la menor idea de cómo fuimos a parar en la cama…

-yo si-pero yo no te quiero -dijo, ignorando las palabras de ella- creo que solo me distrajiste, nada más

-crees que soy una ramera -grito ella- que soy una prostituta, a la que solo se le paga y asunto olvidado. Pues no!

Se levanto y se puso la ropa, lo más rápido posible. Le dirigió una mirada a Ron. Le dio un beso y una cachetada cuando se fue.

Hermione estaba abatida. Como pudo perderlo de esa forma! Como pudo haberse revolcado con esa cualquiera. Ella habia mirado esos ojos azules varias veces, y ahora, ya daba casi todo por perdido. Tal vez ya no habia vuelta atrás

Recuérdame

Cuando mires a los ojos del pasado

Cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos

Y que seas invisible para mí, para mí.

Cuando Ron habia bajado, vio a Hermione, llorando. No le gustaba verla así, ni en sus pesadillas. Despues de todo, el la seguía amando. Se sentó al frente de ella, y Hermione no le dirigía la mirada, miraba hacia otro lado. Despues de un momento, ella se vio obligada a verle a los ojos, y vio que la culpa rondaba en ellos. Hubo un incomodo silencio, roto por Ron.

-discúlpame, Hermione. No se lo que me paso, estaba…

-tomado, si lo se. El cantinero me dijo que habia bebido mas de dos botellas de whisky de fuego, así que era de suponerse eso, pero…

-pero que, Hermione? -pregunto el pelirrojo-

-porque con Brown?-y a mi me lo preguntas -respondió Ron- ni yo mismo lo se. Creo que ella me vio tomado, y se aprovecho de eso-tu no la buscaste? -inquirió la castaña-

-no! estaba solo, cunado vino Harry y me dijo unas cosas, y luego eso me hizo sentirme mal y tome mas de la cuenta, entonces creo que apareció ella y me sedujo

-y me extrañaste?

-si -admitió- no sabes cuanto te extrañe. Me sentí tan estúpido al hacerte eso. Discúlpame. No sabes como estoy de arrepentido

-tu tambien discúlpame -respondió Hermione- debí haberte dicho lo de la cena

-todavía puedes explicarme eso

-muy bien. Si era cierto que el ministro de Magia me habia invitado a comer, junto a Krum, pero era para resolver un problema. El ministro habia estado con nosotros minutos antes de que ustedes llegaran. Le habia llegado un patronus que le decía que lo necesitaban de forma urgente en el ministerio, y se fue. Me quede sola con Krum, y comenzamos ha hablar, pero yo ya me queria ir.

-y porque no te fuiste?

-lo trate, pero no pude. Viktor estaba tratando de que yo me quedara con el, poniéndome excusas para quedarme ahí, hasta que me beso la mano y tu llegaste

-y lo enrede todo -Hermione solo asintió- debí haberte escuchado. Soy un idiota, un estúpido, soy…

-el amor de mi vida

Y ella lo beso. El se sorprendió por eso, ya que no se lo esperaba. Lo que estaba esperando era una cachetada. Cuando sus labios se separaron, ella le dirigió una mirada y le dio lo que esperaba, la cachetada. El le pregunto con la mirada, y ella simplemente le respondió

-por que me engañaste con Lavender…

-aceptado -respondió, mientras se frotaba la mejilla- que te parece si regresamos a casa

-tenemos que regresar a casa

Recuérdame amándote

Mirándote a los ojos

Atándome a tu vida

Recuérdame amándote

Esperándome tranquila

Sin rencores sin medidas

Recuérdame, recuérdame

Que mi alma está tatuada en tu piel.

Cuando llegaron a la casa. No necesitaron hablarse mucho, ya que se besaban con deseo. Ron habia comenzado a quitarle la blusa morada a Hermione, mientras ella, le desabotonaba los botones a el. Poco a poco, el recorrido de la sala hacia el cuarto de ellos, fueron quedándose con ropa como rastro de su paso por ahí.

Hermione y Ron ya estaban desnudos, cuando habían llegado a la habitación. No habia porque pedir permiso, para que Ron entrara en el cuerpo de Hermione. Ella le besaba su pecho desnudo y luego, el le besaba los senos. Los gemidos de placer se escuchaban por toda la casa. Y eso que recien habían comenzado

Recuérdame amándote

Mirándote a los ojos

Atándome a tu vida

Recuérdame

Recuérdame que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel.


End file.
